


Welcome to Night Falls

by octo_uprising



Category: Gravity Falls, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Intern! Mabel, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Night Falls, Night Vale AU, Raido host! Bill, Scientist! Dipper, Steve Carlsberg! Stanley, maybe some tame smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octo_uprising/pseuds/octo_uprising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill, the eccentric raido host, is crushing after the new scientist in town, Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my tumblr if you want to check out my trash blog  
> I'm also very lonely so ask me stuff  
> http://cheshire-pines.tumblr.com

> " _Hello Listeners_ ," the smooth raidos host voice says, " _today a scientist by the name of dipper came to town with a group of scientists. He claimed that our little town of Night Falls 'is the most Scientifically interesting place in the U.S' exciting right listeners?! Let me tell you, this 'Dipper' was quite interesting himself. He had the most perfect hair I have ever seen. It was wavey and silky, like clear water in a stream. But let me say Night Falls this scientist was quite handsome. He was and is almost too perfect. I mean from his clothing, that fit quite wonderfully mind you, to his wonderful, perfect face."_
> 
> The radio host was extatic! No one ever comes to Night Falls, or even leave Night Falls. But the radio host just couldn't Believe how perfect he was, it was like he was  _made_  for the eccentric radio host.
> 
> " _Okay enough about the perfect wonderful dipper, let's go to the news before management gets restless. Today Fiddel Ford Mcgucket, ya know the crazy guy, has been screaming down the streets about how the world is going to end soon. Like come on, of couse its going to end. Like, we can not survive that long,"_ the radio host rolled his eyes and sighed, "crazy people am I right?"
> 
> The radio host paused for a moment not knowing what to say. 
> 
> " _Well Night Falls! Let me take you to,"_  he paused for dramatic effect, _"_ _to the weather!"_
> 
> The radio host leaned back in his chair and listened to the weather. It was a swing song about summer love, those were his favorite. But the song soon left his mind and he started thinking about the new scientist in town. He was stuck on his name, Dipper. It was unusual, but man did he love unusual. I mean he had four tentacles himself (They were disguised as cool tattoos)! 
> 
> _I'M_ _so going to hit that,_ he thought smirking,  _but how to seduce him?_
> 
> The weather ended and caught Bill mid-thought about how to seduce him, so his intern, Mabel, had to remind him that he was on air. 
> 
> " _Oops sorry listeners I was thinking about the perfect scientist, Dipper. I'm just so entralled by him. I think now Night Falls I have a new project, having a date with him! I mean how amazing would that be? Like I haven't dated for eight decades, seriously! I mean I need to get out there more, I mean I tried Tinder but you all now how those things turn out. Like I meet this really cute guy named Tad on tinder, but we did it once and we never talked again," Bill said, "But, Dipper is exactly my type, I mean he might be better than Doritos! I'm super serious about this Night Falls."_
> 
> Bill proceeds to fangirl about Dipper more, only earning a couple screams from management.
> 
> " _Well Night Falls that's all for today so," he again, paused for dramatic effect, ""Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!"_
> 
> Bill turned off his mic and watched as the 'on air' signs glow disappeared. He unplugged the rest and stepped out the studio. He stood in the sound booth smiling as his intern Mabel looked at him. She put a hand on his shoulder and said.
> 
> "Bill, do you want to go down to Big Soos's Pizza and get some coffee? We could talk about how your going to seduce that new scientist."
> 
> He laughed, "I would love to and would love your help, you are the love goddess after all."
> 
> She threw her fist in the air proudly, "No one can deny the power of Mabel Northwest!"
> 
> Bill and her left the radio station laughing and snorting like goofballs. They got in Bills car and headed to Big Soos's. 
> 
> They arrived and got out of the car still laughing and giggling. They got inside and got a table for two next to the window. Bill and Mabel sat down and ordered some hot chocolate. They were sipping happily until a loud crash rang through the shop. 
> 
> Bill nearly choked on his hot chocolate from what he saw. It was the beautiful scientist Dipper with his shirt entirely off soaked in sweat. He was quite tan, he wasn't that buff, but he was still handsome. Dipper also had swim shorts on with a 'Guardians of the Galaxy' design. All of a sudden he started talking loudly with that sweet Carmel voice.
> 
> "I need twenty five pizzas quick!" He said out of breath, "thats the only thing the pool monsters will eat!"
> 
> The hooded figures in the back rushed around and had the pizzas out in five seconds flat. Dipper turned around and started to head out. But before leaving he locked eyes with Bill and he turned a deep shade of Crimson. He looked away and ran out towards the community pool.
> 
> Bill was stunned and also happy. He had just seen Dipper with his  _shirt off_! Bill squealed like a little girl and started dancing around the restraunt happily singing about seeing Dipper with his shirt off. After ten minutes of dancing around happily he finally sat down.
> 
> "Ooooo! Bill did you see that look he gave you? He must of been listening to the show!" Mabel said with a goofey smile.
> 
> "I know! I'm so happy! He looked at me and blushed, I mean how adorable is that?" Bill said staring at Mabel with a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to same, "and his boxers were quite nice as well."
> 
> They both giggled and started talking about the ways he could ask him on a date.
> 
> "You could have him as a specail guest and ask him out then," Mabel said, "I mean he would almost have to say yes!"
> 
> "Mabel thats an excellent idea!" Bill said with a grin on his face, "I mean who could refuse to date me?"
> 
> They both giggled and finished up their hot chocolates. They payed, left and got back into the car. They started  dancing to Fall Out boy in the car. Bill and Mabel started to sing.
> 
> _"I can move mountains I can work a miracle, work a miracle_
> 
> _Oh, oh, keep you like an oath_
> 
> _May nothing but death do us part_
> 
> _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_
> 
> _Bury me till I confess_
> 
> _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_
> 
> _And I can't get you out of my head_
> 
> _The stench, the stench, of summer sex And CK eternity_
> 
> _oh hell yes Divide me down to the smallest I can be Put your, put your venom in me_
> 
> _I can move mountains I can work a miracle, work a miracle_
> 
> _Oh, oh, I keep you like an oath_
> 
> _May nothing but death do us part_
> 
> _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_
> 
> _Bury me till I confess_
> 
> _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_
> 
> _And I can't get you out of my head"_
> 
> They finally reached the station and Mabel got out of the car. They said there goodbyes and went home.
> 
> Once Bill got home to his apartment in the mindscape apartmeant complex, he sat down to work. He was going to make Dipper his boyfriend.


	2. Getting flustered around scientists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short  
> Thanks for reading! i will post more often, i promise!  
> Now, who's ready to melt with this fluff?  
> Tell me how much you love my crappy writing in the comments!  
> Here's my tumblr if you want to look at my trash blog!   
> http://cheshire-pines.tumblr.com

Dipper ran out of the coffee shop, his face had turned a deep shade of red. He couldn’t stop blushing even after he handled the pool monsters (He was too flustered to use smart words). Of course the other scientists on his team noticed. Dipper was asked continuous questions why so flustered Dipper? Did you run into that crazy guy on the radio? Are you gonna hit that? Dipper forced a fake smile, claimed he wasn’t blushing whatsoever and everything was fine. He also flipped a couple of them off to get them to stop, that earned him some over dramatic gasps. 

“Everyone stop I beg of you! I might have seen him there… but… that’s none of your business!” Dipper said, clearly annoyed. 

“Oh honey it’s always our business,” a female scientist said.

“Gossip is the best talk we get anymore,” a flamboyant man complained.

“You’re always the one with the best gossip material Dipper,” another female scientist said, “the rest of us have boyfriends and girlfriends. So that makes us in control of your love life.”

“No it doesn’t!” Dipper squeaked.

“Now, make over time!” the flamboyant man said,

“What the fuck guys! I just got back and we have-“

“Nope! You don’t get a choice Dipper!” another scientist said. 

The team of scientists picked Dipper up and set to work. They were going to make Dipper even more perfect when he asks the radio host out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay short chapter


	3. Dog Park and lost loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hwehehehehh3hehhehehehwhhe enjoy the calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me all morning to write this little. Woop.  
> Find me and talk to me on Tumblr. http://cheshire-pines.tumblr.com/

_“Listeners, I’m afraid to tell you that our new intern, Mabel Pines, has been lost to the dog park. To the family of our intern: we here at the station are terribly sorry for your loss. I considered her a good friend. May she be eaten in peace to the people of the dog park._

_“A reminder, those who acknowledge the dog park's existence will be sent in for reeducation. If you see something, say nothing and cut to forget. “On that somber note, let's go to the weather, shall we?”_ Bill pushed the button on his keyboard and sat back in his chair.

Bill had let his work consume his free time recently; he hadn’t got any farther with the scientist. He was filled with this awful feeling, what was it? Something like no other… lust, maybe? No, that’s not it; Bill had felt lust before when viewing the scientist. Sadness - not having him in his arms? No, no. His slowly approaching death curling up inside of his gut? Bill started giggling at that, who doesn't know about their impending doom?

Bill stood up (for no particular reason) and looked out the one window in his station room. It was just a normal day (virgin entrail showers, ominous floating sky pyramid, children making blood-stone circle sacrifices) , Bill sighed and wished he could spend it with that perfect scientist.

 _I wish Mabel was still here_ , Bill thought. _I need some help from the love goddess right now. Maybe I could just summon her ghost or some motherfucking spiritual shit._

Bill heard the weather come to an end and sat back in his golden chair. He turned his mic back on and prepared to speak again. _“Now listeners, as you know, i'm very very single and in need of a new boyfriend. Not a boy toy, i’m sick of hook ups. I need a sweet person to take care of me. You all know who I want. Dipper the perfect haired scientist. I’ve heard he’s into a good mystery, what a coincidence, I do to! I’m quite a mystery my self Dipper.”_

Bill’s voice dropped a couple of octaves when he said that last part.

“ _Well I better stop myself from saying any more! I’ve got quite the scar from last time I talked to long about my boy crush things. I think this is the perfect time to announce our guest Ford! His new project,_ -TOP SECRET BLOCKED BY THE CITY COUNCIL FOR YOUR SAFETY DAMN IT BILL KEEP THIS TO YOURSELF MAKE IT UNKNOWN-, _will supposedly make a world a better place.”_

 _“Well sure, if you count a dangerous-ONCE AGAIN BLOCKED BY THE CITY COUNCIL- it might just make the world a better place,”_ Ford said going through all of his sciencey stuff.

 _“Yes of course. Now tell me, how’s life been going for ya since… the thing that we didn’t really have._ ” Bill said, immediately regretting it after.

 _“Well you see Bill not everything revolves around you. You may think it wasn’t anything, but we were together for years. You told me the secrets of the universe and helped me with my project. Now I cry myself to sleep knowing you don’t love me any more.”_ Ford said.

 _“I see, that sounds very fun. I’ve been doing the normal stuff you know…”_ Bill said, ignoring every word Ford had just said.

 _“Asshole…”_ Ford mumbled to himself, _“try getting your heart broken into little bitter pieces.”_

 _“Now Ford we don’t need any profanity in this interview, there are children-”_ Bill started but was cut off by ford.

 _“I don't give a living shit about children. I’m going to motherfucking cuss all I want to. This needs to be heard. For all of you who want to date this asshole be warned. He’ll_ -THIS INTERVIEW HAS BEEN CUT OFF BY THE CITY COUNCIL-.” Ford mostly said.

 _“Great interview! I’ll see you sometime next week Ford!”_ Bill said as Ford was dragged by long tendrils from his seat and out of the station.

 _“He’s a part of my past i’d love to forget. Goodnight Night Falls, goodnight.”_ He sighed, turned off his equipment, and headed home for the night.

Somewhere in Night Falls one perfect scientist was scared about another eccentric radio host and whether it was a good idea to get to close.

 

 

_Meanwhile in the Dog Park…_

_“All of you look so nice in your new outfits!”_ Mabel squealed at the hooded figures bedazzled outfits, _“purple is such a nice color on you Kseiemjnfs!”_

There was a low grumble from Kseiemjmfs, perhaps a “thank you” or “i’m very hungry you stupid human female i want your flesh.”

 _“Now is there anywhere I could sleep for the night here_?” Mabel asked yawning.

The hooded figures pointed to their gore pit in unison.

Mabel giggled, _“No sillies! I’m staying alive!”_

The hooded figures groaned, knowing this one would be staying for a while. So using their powers they made Mabel a bed.

 _“Thanks you guys! Sleep well!”_ Mabel flashed them a smile and headed to bed.

They as a whole mind decided that they would like this new addition to the dog park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you like this fic or not! :D  
> My Tumblr (COME AND FOLLOW ME I'M DESPERATE) http://cheshire-pines.tumblr.com/


	4. Dippers Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My (Boy) friend http://cptndonut.tumblr.com/ help me write this sin  
> Follow him as well:-)  
> Follow me! http://cheshire-pines.tumblr.com/  
> (I don't feel like coming up with something sarcastic)

Dipper was tired after a long day, he had been running all over Night Falls with his team taking samples from the rain (Apparently virgin blood is what he heard). He said goodbye to his fellow scientists, who were still teasing him about the radio host. So he headed home.

Dipper unlocked his door to his small apartment and headed straight to his room. He passed out on his bed and started dreaming...

_Dipper shivered. Perhaps the cold, pressing dully against his bare skin, or the thrill of finally getting what he wanted; his gaze was locked with Bill's - while Dipper’s mouth was pulled into a smirk, his partner's was pursed tightly, as if scared to reveal what noises could possibly escape._

_‘P-Pine Tree, don’t l-look at me l-like that…”_

_“Pine tree” giggled softly, amused at bill's attempt at innocence._

_“Oh, you love it, you fucking slut.”_

_Bill blushed at the brash use of the word and squirmed under Dippers lustful gaze. He broke eye contact, acting scared. He felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach; the apprehension of what was coming was almost unbearable..._

_“Bill, I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me how bad you want this.” Dipper whispered, lowering himself to Bill’s ear._

_He tried, oh he tried desperately not to look, to respond in such a coarse, pitiful voice…_

_“Dipper Pines, I need you,”_

Dipper awoke with a start. His heart pounded, almost gasping for breath, checking his surroundings for any remnants of the dream.

“What the fuck was that? Why was he calling me Pine Tree? I need to get Bill in my pants quick.” Dipper said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My (Boy) friend http://cptndonut.tumblr.com/ help me write this sin  
> Follow him as well:-)  
> Follow me! http://cheshire-pines.tumblr.com/  
> (I don't feel like coming up with something sarcastic and I pasted the start to the end. Fun)


	5. Hey There, Bill!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hosts old favorite, the segment Hey There, Bill!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! New Chapter Guys!  
> Have fun with this one! I'll be working on this fic a bit more since I don't have class for the rest of this week!  
> Come and talk to me on my Tumblr www.cheshire-pines.tumblr.com  
> And follow my lovley Editor! http://ace-pergers-syndrome.tumblr.com/

“Night Falls. I can’t Believe this news! Our old intern Mabel Pines, who we thought was lost to the Dog Park, is alive. I got a series of calls and messages from her last night. Even a few selfies in the barren wasteland of the Dog Park! I’m so excited to talk to the love goddess again! Now I can finally get some tips on asking a special person out…” Bill giggled, knowing the perfect scientist was listening in on the broadcast, “Now, time for an old favorite! Our segment Hey There Bill! Now you guys have been sending letters all week and it’s the perfect time in the broadcast to open them. Even though everyone knows time is non-existent I’m calling it that because I’m too lazy to look up an appropriate word for it. Now for our first letter from… hmmm… I’m not sure if i can pronounce this. Sorry, we’ll just call you Melody.

 

Dear Mr. Cipher,

I’m completely bored.

There’s nothing to life.

Which I’ve realized just recently unfortunately. 

I’m too mature for my age and everyone sees me as something to be afraid of.

A m o n s t e r.

“It seems as though some dark purple liquid has blocked out some lines, I’ll just have to read past those.”

Mother claims all will be right, but I beg to differ.

“Three lines more wiped out by the thick purple goo.”

They should all go and d i e

or I should die first.

But I don't have a sharp enough knife

and I have a motive to kill the rest.

“Four more blotches of… blood?”

I can’t

I won’t

I don’t

I would

I could

but 

won’t

Goodbye Mr. Cipher.

 

“You poor thing, I feel so bad for you. Ah, I remember it as a horrible time. Puberty. Sorry honey, I hope it gets better. I can’t give advice to this one, everyone experiences growing up in different way. From getting stuck in an age loop or getting possessed by a demon with a taste for really bad anime. Something will eventually come up and it’ll get somewhat better for a time. Now, for our second letter into the station. This one looks like it’s from Lazy Susan who works at the diner, let's see.

 

Hey Bill!

Now you see, my diner has been taken over by the hooded figures. What a pain, right?

So I tried getting rid of them by shooing them away with a broom but that made them unhappy. I’m afraid we have lost some workers from the ‘incident.’

Then I did some chanting which only made them double in numbers.

Then that lead to the second, third and fourth ‘incidents.’

Now it’s just me and a couple others.

Any suggestions to what i should do?

It’ll be greatly appreciated!

 

“Hi Susan! It seems as though you’re in quite the predicament with those pesky beings. I would just push them back in the rip in time space above the ominous floating triangle palace in the sky. I'm sure this wouldn't be too hard of a task, but good luck anyway Susan! Also if you happen to be listening in, if you have time I would absolutely love a pie. Preferably pie without any sort of blood or orphan meat. Now our next letter is from an unnecessary teen. 

 

Hi Mr. Cipher 

Dark thoughts at 2 a.m

Very very sad

Why am I not normal?

I can't confirm to either side of the gender roles

I bury myself in self pity.

Ironic?

Nah

Tragic?

Sure.

I hate people 

I prefer objects and living things that can't talk back 

But I want to be noticed

What will get people to come to me without any work?

Wait I'm an age and some type of gender.

Unnecessary holes.

That's what I need. 

In my ears. 

Problem solved. 

Damn. 

 

“Ah I see trying to be noticed, I didn't have this problem is school. I was quite the rave, I was told I threw the best parties of the centuries. But I can relate to finding out what you confirm too. I once had trouble finding out if I was male or female. Having a meat sack is a very weird thing. Especially when in your past lives you've been a giant floating triangle without any meaning of the word gender. It's fine to be without it for now! I mean who needs it anyway? Also you go honey, get your ears pierced! Good luck on the 5 year journey.Huh, it seems as though we only have one letter left. This one is from… Dipper’s team of scientists? Oh my Night Falls what could this possibly be about?

 

Hello Mr. Cipher

It has come to our attention that you have a liking towards our leader, Dipper Pines.

We here on the team are writing this for Dipper.

He doesn’t seem to have the courage to ask you out.

(I've been told through a reliable source he's been having erotic dreams, we found that info in a dream journal he keeps) 

He's very interested in you, Dipper is always intrigued by your voice.

So we, the other scientists, propose a date.

Tomorrow night at 8 sharp

Our Pine Tree will be there.

 

“Oh my gods. Holy shit. Holy motherfucking shit. Dipper likes me. He wants to date me. They forgot time is an illusion but whatever.” Bill let out a high pitched squeal of happiness. He was going on a date! For the first time since… Ugh Tad. Bill did a little jump for joy and quickly sat back down,”sorry for that listeners I uh… Who am I kidding?!? I'm going on a date!”

 

Bill ran around the booth jumping and laughing not caring about the noise coming from management.  He finally sat back down in his chair and straightened his tie, “it seems as though i'll have to wear my best skirt and tailcoat tomorrow night. I can't wait to see, Dipper! Huh, the scientists called him Pine Tree. I like that, super adorable. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow night… Pine Tree.” Bill giggled once again. He didn't think he had ever been this happy. Well except when he had went to that wild party with the blood orgy, he'd never thought of it as a happy memory though, more of an ‘oh that… Ew.’ 

 

“I suppose this is the perfect time to say Good night my listeners. Wish me luck! Remember! Reality is an illusion! The universe is a hologram! Bye gold! Bye!”

 

He quickly turned everything off and left the station. He had so much to do in such little proposed time. As soon as Bill got home he raided his closet for the perfect outfit. There were furry pants and tail coats being thrown all over his bedroom. But finally after careful consideration, Bill chose a bright yellow tail coat and dark purple jeans. He also chose a bow to go into the back of his hair, just for good measure. 

 

Oh God I'll look adorable,  Bill thought while smiling at the clothes he laid back,  and super super gay.

 

Bill giggled at that and started to get ready for bed. After the necessary chanting to assure you stay alive during the night, Bill went to sleep. 

 

Dippers Lab~

 

Dipper couldn't stop blushing. He was as red as a tomato. He didn't want to believe what he had just heard on the radio. Dipper ran into the break room, each person on his team was rolling on the floor giggling. As soon as they saw Dipper, the poor guy, they all sat up and got back to what they were working on at the time. Dipper paced around the small room, nervous. 

 

“What the fucking hell is wrong with you guys!?!” Dipper said pulling at his hair.

 

“Ohhh, you cussed,” an immature scientist said (no one liked, ugh, them).

 

“Shut up asshole, “ Dipper said sharply at the unliked member of the team.

 

“Well if you're looking at an apology Pines, you're not getting one. You weren't going to do it yourself so we did it for you,” another scientist said. In a snarky tone.

 

“I was going to… eventually,” Dipper said looking away, “and I figured since he was so ambitious and open about liking me, Bill would ask me out first…”

 

“Uh huh,” the snarky scientist said, not believing a thing he said,” honey, you have to make the first move. Bill is expecting you to ask him out. If you two keep running around in circles, you'll get nowhere. So we asked for you. I feel like this was the right decision and I'm sure everyone else thinks it's a great decision too.”

 

Each person on the team gave a little smile to Dipper, then one girl piped up, “you'll do fine. You think he's hot right?”

 

“Y-Yeah… hot as hell. With that caramel skin and bright gold eyes. And that voice that just makes you want to do absolutely anything for him. He makes me want to do a happy dance or some shit like that,” Dipper looked up to the ceiling thinking about him.

 

A couple scientists let out a giggle, even a couple said “someone is in lovvee” and “you want to get in his pants.” There was even a comment about making bets on who tops.

 

“Oh my god shut it, love at first sight is stupid. Also don’t talk about me having sex, it's weird as fuck… besides...I wasn't thinking about him… I was thinking about… the work we all should be doing! Up, Up, we have to figure out why it rains virgin blood and where that virgin blood is coming from!” Dipper said trying to put his mind back on work.

 

“Uh huh sure you were Dipper,” the scientists rolled their eyes, a couple even laughed.

 

“Argh! Shut up all of you! Or I swear I won't tell you a bloody thing about the date!” Dipper was even redder now.

 

“Not much of a threat! We’ll hear it from Bill! Or convince him with pictures of you without a shirt on,” this made all of them, except Dipper, roar with laughter.

 

“I thought you deleted those!” Dipper yelled.

 

“Nope, figured the time would come for blackmail,” a female scientist said back.

 

“Arghhhhh, get out all of you now!” Dipper said frustrated. 

 

They all ran out of the break room, snickering. 

 

Even though Dipper was pissed off at them for setting him up like that, he was glad to finally go on a date with Bill.

 

Bill Cipher, wow.

 

Dipper's heart swelled at the thought of it (not really of course even Night Falls has its limitations); a date.  Not with a person who didn't want to be with him. Not a person who was embarrassed to even sit with him. A person who liked him back, maybe the only person in the world. A person who he might even slightly love already.

 

Bill Cipher.

 

Dipper sat down in a chair and laid back. He was going to need a ton of preparation for this date.

 

“Haha you're in love idiot!” Dipper turned to see about 5 people in the doorway.

 

“Do all of you want to bitched slapped into next week? I'm pretty sure I can arrange that,” Dipper said with a fake grin.

 

They all hopped up and left to go do some experiments. Dipper was finally alone.

 

He sighed and ran his hands through his perfect hair, “let's get this together Dipper Pines. We can do it. Can't we? Let's not fuck this up. Nothing will go wrong. Nothing at all.”


	6. A Beauty Draped in Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, another chapter! I hope I don't kill all 2,000 of you who have read this with fluff. 
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr.
> 
> I'm desperate trash
> 
> www.cheshire-pines.tumblr.com

Bill had slept well, he only had one dream about seeing his only family die in a pit of death and confusion. This was a good night for Bill. Normally it was about him being stabbed several times in the chest with a knife made out of the thoughts of his aching depression. But not the point whatsoever, forget that. Please.

 

Bill had about jumped out of bed, he was absolutely ecstatic. He was going on a date. A actual date.

 

With Dipper Pines

 

_ Pine Tree  _

 

The hot scientist he had been fawning over for weeks now. 

 

Now he was going to be his. Well not in the creepy rapey way, that most people think of when saying that. In a sweet way. The way of knowing you belong together. As if though every one in a small town was rooting for you (which, let’s face it. It was true.). 

 

Bill had to reassure himself that it was real, so he had read the letter again. He proceeded to squeal as much as the first time. But, he had the freedom to run around his apartment this time. He started to laugh and smile, happy for the first time in months. The faceless old demon who secretly lives in your home was pissed off with all the noise he was making, so they tripped him when he wasn't looking. Bill fell on his face and yelled from the floor.

 

“What was that for!?!”

 

“Your complete idiocy for others around you. I understand you may be excited, but use your inside voice for demon sakes. Do not be inconsiderate.” they said in an annoyed tone.

 

“You can't tell me what to do! You’re not my mother!” Bill said still face down on the floor.

 

“The person who birthed you was stabbed 38 times in the chest. I could not be your mother. That would be impossible. Do not be stupid human.” They said with the same annoyed tone, “why do I even bother with you?”

 

“Oh my God asshole. Ever heard of sarcasm? You don't need to remind me of my mother's death.” Bill said, still face down on the floor, “you put up with me because you secretly find me interesting.”

 

“Ah, sarcasm. The stupid thing human teenagers use to be funny or original. It does not work of course, no teenager is original.” They said, probably shrugging their shoulders, “that was also a rhetorical question. But I do not find you interesting at all; your stupidity just amuses me. The only time I found you interesting was your emo phase. We had so much in common back then.”

 

Bill rolled his eyes, much like a sassy teenager would do. It was difficult to do though, since he was still face down on the floor. Maybe he should get up, “I'm not stupid, I bet I know more things than you do.”

 

If the faceless old demon who secretly lives in your home could roll their eyes right now they would, “I am older than you, older than time itself. Possibly the god all of you humans believe in.”

 

“But not all wisdom comes with age you know. It's with the experience you have in your life. I think I have enough experience to match yours, asshole.” Bill said as he was finally getting up off the floor, “you also know time isn't relevant” 

 

The faceless old demon who secretly lives in your home made a huffing noise and stopped talking for quite a while. He silently brushed himself off and stared into the place he believed they were hiding. 

 

“Have fun bitch, I'm getting ready for my amazing fucking date.”Bill said walking back to his bedroom to start preparing for the date, “I can't believe I wasted so much time on that conversation that meant so little to me.”

 

“You already set everything out for your date, dumbass!.” The faceless old demon who secretly lives in your home yelled at Bill.

 

He ignored the faceless old demon who secretly lives in your home and sass walked back to his room, slamming the door. The faceless old demon who secretly lives in your home felt defeated for the first time in a millenia. Humans do not offem sass all powerful beings who could kill you in mere seconds. The faceless old demon who secretly lives in your home, sighed. As payback, they decided to take all Bills pillows and made them into a replica of the twin towers. Then made them explode with miniature planes made of fire with tiny elves in them  The faceless old demon who secretly lives in your home giggled darkly.

 

Bill seemingly heard little screams of agony, but decided to ignore it. He was used to the faceless old demon who secretly lives in your home’s tantrums. They were truly a childish motherfucker who’s been living for too long.  He shaked his head, shaming them silently.  After a few minutes of shame, Bill got to work. 

Just to spite the asshole demon, he changed his outfit up a bit. Bill chose a dark tailcoat with little sparks of glitter everywhere. It reminded him of the endless void that engulfed Night Falls, dark with a bit of something. He also picked out a long purple skirt with dark twisting patterns on every part of the skirt. It looked almost like tentacles roaming the soft fabric (Bill swore they moved sometimes). When he put the articles of clothing on he looked absolutely enchanting. The fabric took in each curve and ridge of his body, not missing a single detail. Bill, trying to hide his surprise, smirked in the mirror. 

 

“Lovley,” Bill nearly purred to himself. 

 

He walked to his bathroom, tail coat swishing as he moved. Bill had some make up he wanted to wear for the night. He decided to go with something simple, after all, he didn't want to scare him off. Bill applied some dark purple mascara to his long lashes and added some dark black eyeliner. He blinked a couple times to get used to the strange feeling of the make up on him. Bill picked up some bright gold eye shadow to compliment the dark purple. He also added a tiny trail of bright glitter around his eyes, making them look gorgeous. Just for good measure, Bill put on some black lipstick. He looked stunning, a beauty draped in void. 

 

Bill gave a slight smile to his reflection, a gift of absolute beauty. He gave a small turn, taking each breathtaking inch in. Bill laughed just a bit at the thought he might be a little overdressed. But, he really wanted to look perfect for this date. Maybe his looks would earn him some companionship if his personality failed him. That caused him to let out a soft sigh, he tended to do that. Relying on his looks is what got him so many broken hearts. 

 

_ Don’t fuck this up Cipher, he’ll love this. It won’t end up like the rest, he has genuine interest in you,  _ Bill thought to himself, putting a small frown on his face,  _ he’s different. Dipper won’t use you like… he… did.   _

 

Bill shook his head just a bit, almost as if he was shaking the bad idea away.

 

 _What am I thinking? Everything is fine!_ _I look stunning! It’s just my nerves… hopefully,_  Bill thought.   

 

He flattened out a small wrinkle in his skirt and took one last look in the mirror. Bill was ready for his date with Dipper. 

 

“The date is still in three hours, dumbass!” the faceless old demon who secretly lives in your home screamed from a dark corner.     

 

“I don’t give a living shit! TIme isn’t relevant!” Bill screamed back

 

“Fuck off and die human!” they said in a annoyed tone.

 

“No thanks. You’re not my type.” Bill deadpanned at the demon. 

 

The faceless old demon who secretly lives in your home silently screamed at the horrible comment. 

 

“Suck it, bitch.” Bill said, smirking. 

 

Bill Cipher was ready for his date.

  
  


 

Dipper’s Apartment~

 

 

Dipper was freaking out. He had barely got any sleep last night due to his anxiety. He has been pacing the floor for a hour or so trying to get stable. He finally feel back onto the bed, exhausted. Dipper ran his hands through his perfect hair.

 

“Oh God what am I going to do? He's so out of my league. I'm screwed,” Dipper said to no one in particular, “maybe this is a cruel joke from him. I'm not handsome! I'm normal! I'm a fucking nerd for god sakes!”

 

Dipper closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He was not going to throw up. He was going to be absolutely fine. 

 

Absolutely… fine…

 

“What am I saying? He's head over heels for me,” Dipper said, letting out a sigh of relief, “and fortunately, I am hopelessly in love with him.”

 

Dipper giggled nervously. He hadn't even been on a date with the man and he already confessed his love for him. This situation was like a bloody disney movie. 

 

“Maybe I'm falling too fast. I have to keep that radio interview with… uh Ford? In mind,” Dipper said nervously, “he was quite angry with Bill and for what reasons? I do not know. So I should be cautious.”

 

Dipper was happily confused, but truly terrified. He hated this feeling more than he hated falling in love with a stranger. 

 

“God you homosexuals annoy me. Always fangirling about the other when they aren’t around. Just fucking say something to each other,” the faceless old demon who secretly lives in your home said.

 

Dipper jumped and almost squeaked (more like screamed) at the thing he just heard behind him. He sharply turned around to see absolutely nothing except his table face down and glued to the floor… 

 

_ Wait, what?  _ Dipper thought   
  


“Who was that?” Dipper questioned, raising his voice just a little. “show yourself.”

 

The faceless old demon who secretly lives in your home smirked (Well if they could they would be), “the monster in your closet, Dipper Pines.”

 

Dipper screamed, feeling air blow in his ear. He was absolutely terrified. 

 

“Daw, scared so easily are we? I am afraid you will have to get used to me. I got here first.” the faceless old demon who secretly lives in your home said, taking advantage of the situation.

 

“W-What do you mean? What ar-are you?” Dipper said, trembling. 

 

The demon did not respond, they felt as though they had made enough impact on the human. They snickered in the darkness. 

 

“What the hell?” Dipper said falling to the floor. “I must have been hallucinating. I’m stressed out, I have to be.”

 

Dipper couldn’t help the feeling of being watched, he jumped up and headed to the bathroom. Dipper quickly splashed some water on his face and looked into the mirror. He then told himself it was a dream, a stupid dream put on by stress and inadequate sleep. 

 

“Okay, Dipper. We’re calm now, alright? You didn’t see or hear anything. Just a dream. A fake message from your subconscious,” Dipper sighed and wiped his face off, “how about we work on what we’re going to say to Bill. Yeah? Oh lord, i’m talking to myself now. Great, absolutely great.”

 

He silently face palmed and walked out of the bathroom. Dipper was worried, his wardrobe only consisted of lab coats, sarcastic science shirts, and a black shirt. It was pitiful really. He decided to go with a purple shirt that said “I make horrible science puns, but only periodically.” He liked it, he hoped Bill would like it. Dipper was sure Bill wasn’t expecting him to dress up too much. 

 

Dipper quickly put the shirt on and put a pair of black skinny jeans on. He looked into the large mirror and thought he looked pretty good. But maybe the skinny jeans hugged a bit too much… Dipper considered this, but decided that Bill would love to just see him and his clothes wouldn’t matter (the jeans being tight was an honest bonus). Dipper gave into a small smile and laughed a bit. He was thinking way into this, Dipper liked Bill and Bill liked Dipper. It was truly as simple as that.

 

Dipper looked at himself in the mirror again. He shot a seductive smirk at himself (that could make anyones heart melt, ignore the fact he’s doing it to himself). Dipper took notice to the coat rack next to him and grabbed it. 

 

“Hi there, Bill,” Dipper said as he took a coat rack and dipped it, “can I be your enzyme? because my active site is dying for a chemical reaction.”

 

Dipper laughed and dipped it again, “are you made of Copper and Tellurium? Because you are Cu-Te!”

 

Dipper stood the coat rack back up and put his hand on the wall, pinning it down, “how about me and you go back to my place and form a covalent bond-.”

 

He then slipped and fell on his face. Smooth.     

 

Dipper stood up again and brushed himself off. He laughed at himself a little, hoping he wouldn’t do that on the actual date. He doubted he would even say a pickup line. He would just end up embarrassing himself (he most likely would embarrass himself somehow else). 

  
Finally, he was ready for his date with Bill. He tussled his hair just a bit, making it look wild and carefree (he knew Bill liked it that way). Dipper picked out a purple beanie to wear as well, he let his bangs hang down. He loved himself in a beanie, it was so nice and appealing. He took one final look and headed out of his small house. Dipper got into his car and headed to Big Soos’s pizza and for once he was calm. Almost as if nothing could ever go wrong, everything was perfect. 

 

Once he parked and got inside, he saw him. 

 

Bill Cipher.

 

A absolute beauty draped in void. 

  
Dipper swallowed, he was going to have a hard time not being nervous. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mw ahaha. You'll have to wait  
> I'm sure most of you want to stab me for this ^~^
> 
> www.cheshire-pines.tumblr.com


	7. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (,:

Hey guys this is a fic a plan to quit due to how I'm out of the Gravity Falls fandom. I'm more into Homestuck and such now. I'm sorry I never updated at all and very many of you enjoyed it. If you happen to like Homestuck cosplay my Instagram is @octo_uprising


End file.
